


Learned Behavior

by panpinecone



Series: Lessons And Lectures [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Guilt, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/pseuds/panpinecone
Summary: Samuel Ortez has officially given up. Luckily for him, he's not the one doing the work.





	Learned Behavior

As it turned out, Sam was relieved of his job after all, though not in any manner he could’ve predicted.

Why exactly he’d been approached with the offer to become department chair, he couldn’t say. Similarly, he couldn’t say why he hadn’t confessed his crimes and groveled at the dean’s feet while he had the chance, but instead accepted the offer.

Because he _did_ accept it.

That was something he did indeed do.

He was so fucked.

* * *

“Hello.”

Sam took a deep breath. He’d anticipated Caboose’s approach since the start of class, yet had been too focused on the day’s lecture to prepare for the inevitability.

At least Caboose waited until most of his peers left.

“Yes, hello,” replied Sam.

“I went to the office and told them I wanted to switch classes but they said it was too late to do that so I said they were being silly because I went in the morning and they’re not even open before then!” Caboose explained without pause. “Not very professional...”

So that was why he was still enrolled in Sam’s class. In hindsight, Sam should’ve remembered the deadline for that, but when was the last time he’d managed to think clearly around Caboose?

“Hmm, yes. Unfortunate,” he said, moving to lock the classroom door. It was technically against the rules, but he had a feeling that getting reprimanded over a locked door was preferable to the alternative.

Not that he intended to let things get that far, but with Caboose involved, nothing was certain.

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Caboose piped up. “But that’s okay! School’s over soon and then we’ll have all summer to spend together! We can go camping, and swimming, and skiing—”

“Actually,” Sam interrupted, “I’ll find myself busy this summer. I’ve been offered the position of department chair, which requires a considerable number of work hours put into it.”

Caboose blinked at him. “Department chair?”

Sam nodded.

Caboose blinked again.

“It’s a very important position,” Sam said.

“Like a promotion?”

“Of a sort.”

A moment passed as Caboose seemed to process the information, and then his eyes lit up in glee. Sam had no time to appreciate the sight before he was being crushed in a sudden hug.

“Now you’re Mr. _Super_ Principal Ortez!” Caboose shouted into Sam’s ear, squeezing the air from his lungs. “Oh, this is perfect! Now you don’t have to retire—”

“Resign.”

“—and you’ll get paid more—”

“Slightly.”

“—and you’ll be the boss of everyone!”

“Close enough.”

Caboose somehow tightened his hold. “I’m so happy! I knew you could do it,” he said as he set Sam down.

Sam hadn’t even noticed his feet had left the ground to begin with, and the belated realization was having an unprecedented effect on his mental faculties.

He cleared his throat and said, “Yes, well. Thank you. Now excuse me, I have office appointments to get to.”

“Okay!” Caboose replied with a smile.

Sam gathered his things and was nearly at the door when Caboose spoke again.

“When can we have fun?”

Sam paused.

_You’re already fucked, Sam. Might as well make the most of it._

“At the end of the semester,” he forced out, “when you have your final grade.”

And then he fumbled with the door for a few seconds before getting it unlocked and leaving.

* * *

Mason took one look at Sam’s face and sighed deeply.

Sam refused to look away.

“What did you do?” Mason asked, judgment loud and clear despite his deadpan voice.

“...Everything?”

Sam felt himself shrink under Mason’s ensuing glare.

“You—!? _You_... You fucking _idiot!”_

Fair enough.

“Why the _fuck_ would you even—!? I can’t— _Why?”_

Sam said nothing.

Mason’s glare intensified.

Sam swallowed and hesitantly tried, “He’s very good at what he does?”

Mason began massaging his temples.

* * *

“So let me get this straight,” Mason started.

Sam sipped at his cup of tea, which had long since gone cold.

“You fucked a student, came to me for advice, fucked the student _again_, and got promoted?”

“...Yes.”

Mason scoffed. “You’re just living the dream, aren’t you?”

“I didn’t _want_ any of this to happen, but he’s...”

Mason’s expression grew even stonier.

“...Persuasive,” Sam finished, guilt weighing him down anew.

“Uh-huh. Remind me why I shouldn’t report you?”

Sam tensed. Mason wouldn’t, would he? They were longtime friends, and if the current situation bothered him that much, he would’ve already reported Sam.

Right?

“Please don’t.”

Apparently taking pity on him, Mason said, “I won’t. But seriously, Sam, I’m really—”

“_Please don’t_.”

“—disappointed in you.”

.....

_Devastating_.

They finished their tea in silence.

* * *

It was torture.

In reality, it was only a few weeks, but to Sam’s newly desperate libido, it was nothing short of pure, unbridled torture.

His days were plagued by rampant imaginings of unlikely scenarios, all of which seemed that much likelier due to Caboose’s unpredictable nature, and his nights were plagued by equally rampant imaginings, with the added benefit of being in the privacy of his own home.

Sam dejectedly wiped away the evidence of his newfound hobby.

His life really was a sad state of affairs, wasn’t it?

* * *

After the ordeal that was giving lectures while studiously ignoring Caboose’s presence, the last days of the semester came and went, and with them, the final exam.

To Sam’s relief, Caboose’s answers were accurate enough that he felt no additional guilt at letting him pass the class, and he spent the following week in a whirlwind of moving into his new office and submitting students’ grades in time for graduation.

Though he wasn’t expected to commence his new duties yet, Sam valued punctuality and commitment. His speedy transfer may have also been motivated by a desire to compensate for his past and future transgressions, but no one had to know that.

Mason visited his new office at one point, complimenting Sam’s minimalistic sense of decoration. It was a cursory comment, meant to assuage the tension of their last meeting, and he gladly accepted it. Less conciliatory was the dean’s visit, which mostly consisted of Sam’s professionalism receiving high praise. By the end of it, he wanted nothing more than to lock himself away until the start of the next semester.

Of course, that meant that the moment he sat down at his desk and checked his university inbox, he was assaulted by a flurry of messages from colleagues and students alike. And, because the universe clearly just hated him that much, right at the top was one from Caboose.

Sam took a deep breath and opened it.

* * *

[RECEIVED]  
HELLO i got my grades and that means the semester is over now right?  
???  
??????????

[SENT]  
Yes, it does.

[RECEIVED]  
oh great then can we have fun?????  
??????????????????

[SENT]  
If you’d like to arrange a meeting, I’m currently free.

[RECEIVED]  
yes perfect where are ???you???

[SENT]  
I’m in my new office.

[RECEIVED]  
NEAT i want to see it  
?

[SENT]  
I’ve attached a map with directions. If you get lost, I’m sure most faculty can help. I’ll be here the rest of the afternoon.

[RECEIVED]  
OKAY I AM COMING  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

* * *

All things considered, Sam was immensely glad for Caboose’s discretion. At the very least, if all his messages to professors read similarly, then Sam doubted anyone could suspect their meeting being of a more illicit nature.

He spent the next hour going through the rest of his messages to keep his mind off Caboose or what their meeting would entail, and made a sizeable dent in his inbox by the time a loud knock broke him from his trance.

“Mr. Super Principal Ortez, it’s me, your very favorite student-who-isn’t-your-student-anymore, Michael J. Caboose!”

Sam groaned and considered himself lucky that the adjacent offices’ occupants wouldn’t be back for another week or so.

“Yes, I’ll be right there,” he called back, steeling himself for what was to come. Then, deciding that what he was doing was more akin to stalling, he approached the door and unlocked it.

Immediately, Caboose barrelled in and Sam locked the door again.

“This is bigger than your other office,” Caboose commented, slowly spinning in place. “I like it. Bigger is always better, except when it’s not. Like at airports.”

Sam carefully tested the door’s lock before looking back at Caboose. “You said you wanted to...?” he trailed off, hoping that was enough.

Caboose silently watched him, smile unwavering.

Evidently not.

“You mentioned us ‘having fun’,” Sam said. His ever-present guilt multiplied tenfold at the words.

“Yes!”

Sam held his breath as Caboose neared, and in no time at all, found himself pressed back against the wall. Caboose hadn’t even touched him yet.

_You’re hopeless, Sam. Utterly hopeless._

Caboose abruptly went to his knees and Sam struggled to maintain his composure. Once it became clear that Caboose was simply helping him undo his shoes, he regained his bearings.

He had thought Caboose was about to do something very, very different. On the other hand, taking off Sam’s shoes—and now pants, underwear, and socks—was par for the course.

Caboose stood back up and unbuttoned Sam’s shirt, humming as he worked. He opened it, tugged off Sam’s tie, and yanked up his undershirt, exposing his heated chest to the cool air. Sam made a small noise of surprise as Caboose then cupped his ass and hoisted him up, the action effortless.

“Hold on,” Caboose said, wrapping Sam’s legs around his waist and rummaging around in his sweatpants.

He pulled out a familiar bottle and unceremoniously coated his fingers in lube, then returned the bottle to his pocket and used his clean hand to heft Sam higher up the wall. His lubed fingers went to Sam’s opening, circling over it with purpose.

“Don’t worry,” he assured as he pushed a finger in. His other hand gave a gentle squeeze and continued to hold Sam up. “I’ve got you.”

Sam tensed in Caboose’s grip, yearning to be stretched wider. A single finger was nothing to him, not after Caboose’s cock. That particular undertaking had evidently ruined him for anything lesser.

He was distracted from his musings by Caboose’s mouth engulfing one of his nipples, tongue mirroring the motion of his finger. Side to side, back and forth, relentless.

Another finger pushed into Sam as teeth began scraping his nipple. The scraping turned to biting and then to sucking, on and on until he was flinching at the stimulation. The two fingers inside him weren’t enough to counter the discomfort, and he started to squirm.

A third finger entered him, and despite three fingers pumping into his ass being a definite improvement, it was one that was quickly offset by Caboose latching onto his other nipple. It received the same treatment as the first, with Caboose’s teeth and tongue merciless in their attack. The roughness had Sam yearning to escape, but not enough to actually object. All he could do was cling to Caboose and try to stay quiet.

Without warning, Caboose took his mouth and fingers away. The sudden lack of stimulation left Sam reeling, and Caboose lowered him until a blunt pressure teased at his opening.

“Are you ready, Mr. Super Principal Ortez?”

“...Yes...”

Caboose breached him and Sam’s legs grew weak.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Caboose repeated.

Sam buried his face into Caboose’s neck and loosened his hold. He felt Caboose moving him up and down, meeting his hips every time, and let himself go limp. It was easy to trust that Caboose wouldn’t drop him, to say nothing of the sensation that came with surrendering himself over.

It was a good sensation, and that was all he was willing to say about it.

Sam leaned against the wall at his back and waited for the inevitable culmination of his pleasure. Already, he could feel it spreading throughout his body, building up as Caboose used him with ease. He’d never considered himself particularly tempted by the prospect of sex, but here and now, being fucked like an overgrown pleasure sleeve, he thought he finally understood what all the fuss was about.

He supposed he should thank Caboose for the lesson.

“Hang on tight,” Caboose said, squeezing one of Sam’s thighs.

Obediently, Sam tightened his legs around Caboose’s waist, and ever so slowly, Caboose stepped back from the wall and began lowering him. Not completely— Caboose gently brought his head and shoulders to the floor, all without kneeling in the slightest, but kept Sam’s legs around his waist.

As Caboose straightened his back, Sam got his first look at both their states: Caboose, fully dressed, with the waistband of his sweatpants only tugged down enough to free his cock, and Sam, entirely exposed but for his open shirt and bunched-up undershirt.

“What is this?” he asked, blinking up at Caboose from his nearly upside down position.

“A lot of people like it,” Caboose said. He widened his stance and took firm hold of Sam’s hips. “You can let go now.”

Sam loosened his legs and marveled at the way Caboose continued to keep his hips lifted. Yet again, he was struck by the notion that Caboose was surely copying positions from porn. Still, if he could so easily pull them off, who was Sam to judge?

“Let me know what you think, okay?”

And just like that, Caboose strengthened his hold and resumed fucking Sam, literally pounding him into the ground. Sam quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and attempted to regain control over his vocal cords.

It may have been unlikely that anyone would pass by his new office, but that didn’t mean he was in a hurry to broadcast his transgressions against the teaching profession.

“How is it, Mr. Super Principal Ortez? Do you like it?” Caboose asked. His voice was as chipper as ever, showing no signs that he was straining at all.

It was _maddening_.

“H- How are you so strong?” Sam gasped, eyes following the repeated plunge of Caboose’s cock into him. He didn’t have the best vantage point, but it was good enough.

Caboose didn’t let up for a moment, and a note of pride even colored his voice. “Why, thank you very much. I always make sure to have a big breakfast and get lots of exercise,” he said. “We should go jogging sometime!”

“...Maybe...” Sam trailed off and bit his lip. He was aching from the awkward position, but didn’t want it to end. Sore shoulders and a crick in his neck seemed like a fair price to pay for being manhandled in ways he hadn’t thought physically possible. Not for someone like him, at any rate.

“You didn’t answer my question. Do you like it?”

“_Mmggghhh_... _I love it_...”

“Oh! I am so glad to hear that. But you’re probably starting to hurt. Let’s move.”

Caboose leaned down, wound his arms around Sam’s back, and pulled him upright. The change in position was dizzying, with stars flashing in Sam’s eyes as Caboose carried him to the desk. There was a twinge of discomfort as he was laid down, followed by something more than a twinge as Caboose’s cock left him, but neither compared to the sensation produced by Caboose ducking down and mouthing at one of his nipples again.

Instantly, his nerves burned, the skin still irritated from Caboose’s earlier attentions. He silently endured it for far longer than he believed himself capable of, and let out a relieved sigh when Caboose released the tender nub.

The sigh turned into a whine as Caboose proceeded to lavish the same treatment on his other nipple. Between all the biting, sucking, and liberal use of tongue, Sam felt as if his nipples were being rubbed raw. Despite that, he let Caboose have his fun, feeling a thrill of satisfaction at submitting even to something so uncomfortable.

Caboose eventually released his nipples and Sam lay there, panting and twitching, exhaustion held back solely by his overwhelming need to come. Idly, he wondered if Mason would’ve complimented his minimalism had he foreseen the questionable benefits of having a large, near-barren desk.

He was prevented from further contemplating Mason’s disapproval by Caboose asking, “Would you like a blowjob or a suckjob?”

“...What?”

“Well, a blowjob’s like this.”

Caboose took the head of Sam’s dick into his mouth, lips tightening and cheeks puffing. He did nothing more, and after a moment, let it go.

“And a suckjob’s like this.”

He swallowed down the entirety of Sam’s dick without gagging in the slightest, then smoothly sucked his way back up. With a soft pop, he freed his mouth and gave Sam an expectant look.

Stunned, all Sam could do was croak, “I... The second one. Please.”

“Yeah, most people end up liking that one better. It’s weird that blowjobs are way more popular,” Caboose commented, then dove right back onto Sam’s dick.

By some miracle, Sam kept himself from moaning as Caboose’s tongue worked over him. It’d been a long time since his dick had been the subject of such targeted attention, and Sam wasn’t certain it’d ever felt so good. He was nearing the brink, writhing atop his desk with his dick down a former student’s throat. Without Caboose’s cock in his ass, it was a different kind of pleasure—less intense in some ways, though equally enjoyable—and he eagerly awaited his climax.

Caboose suddenly straightened up and flipped Sam over. His sore nipples protested being pressed against the desk, and he scrambled to plant his feet on the floor as Caboose reentered him. That the desk didn’t budge was due to either its bulk or the fact that Caboose hadn’t used the full extent of his strength.

Probably the latter, now that Sam thought about it.

Before he could think any more, Caboose firmly gripped the sides of the desk and began thrusting, mercilessly spearing Sam over and over again. The repetitive smacking of their bodies was nothing short of _obscene_, loud and unmistakable.

Sam’s dick smeared precum across the side of the desk with every one of Caboose’s thrusts, each stronger and faster than the last. At first, Sam floundered about for something to hold onto, but truthfully, it made no difference. Whether he braced himself or not, there was no way he’d be slipping free from his current position. The breakneck pace was exhilarating and the excessive force addictive. Sam would be sore for days, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Pinned down and helpless against Caboose’s onslaught, he came with a choked cry. Pleasure wracked his entire body, and still Caboose fucked him, strong and fast and steady as ever.

Sam belatedly remembered to stifle his whimpers as he rode out the tremors. He felt his internal muscles trying to milk the cock that had brought him to orgasm, but for all their efforts, Caboose seemed wholly unaffected, pace not faltering once.

Little by little, Sam’s pleasure ebbed away, leaving him trembling inside and out. In the absence of anything else to do, he let his mind wander, contemplating what would happen afterwards, when their tryst was over and Caboose had left.

He obviously had to redress himself. He knew he looked like a mess regardless of his missing clothes—hair in complete disarray, the shorter strands having escaped his ponytail altogether—but that was nothing some simple grooming wouldn’t fix. Ideally, he’d make it to a bathroom without being spotted.

After that, he didn’t know. Realistically, he was bound to get fired over everything at some point. No, _blacklisted_. Ousted from the teaching profession altogether. He was under no illusion that it wouldn’t happen, and figured he ought to work out a plan for his ruined future.

Thoughts swirled in his head, getting tangled in each other and forming new threads for him to follow. All the while, Caboose’s cock ravished his body, ceaseless and unyielding. In a way, it was comforting. Its power never waned, keeping Sam rooted in place both physically and mentally, yet its rhythm was consistent enough for him to relax and drift.

He wasn’t sure exactly how much time passed, but sooner than he could’ve predicted, he felt his dick growing hot and heavy between his legs. A weak groan left him at the sensation. He didn’t think he could come a second time, not at his age.

“Mr. Super Principal Ortez, do you think you’d ever want to do all the work when we have fun together?” Caboose curiously asked behind him.

Sam swallowed. Caboose had to be referring to their roles. It was true that every one of their sexual encounters had resulted in Sam being fucked without a single instance of the reverse, but was Caboose getting tired of that?

“Because it really seems like you’re fine with letting me do everything always,” Caboose went on.

The observation wrought a strangled moan from Sam, inoffensive as it was. Having his sexual tendencies so easily pinpointed certainly did _something_ to the state of his arousal.

Caboose increased the force of his thrusts and said, “That’s okay. You know what you like and I appreciate that.”

Another moan left Sam, but was drowned out by Caboose’s, which steadily grew in volume in accordance with his thrusts. The desk shook and creaked, and Sam fully expected bruises to litter his front and back in the coming days.

With a few final thrusts that shook Sam to his core, Caboose came, burying his cock deep. It pulsed as he emptied himself inside Sam, and after a short pause, withdrew.

Brusquely, Sam was flipped back around. His dick swayed in the air, unsatisfied with a single orgasm, but rather than pay it any attention, Caboose leaned over and kissed him.

Sam froze. They hadn’t kissed since that first time; a kiss was what had begun everything between them, and to have another now almost felt like a goodbye.

Circumstances aside, it was chaste, and before Sam could think to deepen it, Caboose was pulling away. Sam would’ve followed him if his muscles were cooperating, but then Caboose pressed a kiss to his jaw. One after another, Caboose peppered a trail of kisses down his throat, all the way to his abused nipples.

Sam braced himself, and to his surprise, felt nothing for several seconds. Then, ever so gently, Caboose pressed a soft kiss to one of them. Sam arched his back, frayed nerves registering the touch far more acutely than they usually would’ve.

Caboose swiped the very tip of his tongue against Sam’s nipple and lightly blew. The cool air had Sam quivering, thoroughly overwhelmed. He didn’t even know if what he felt was pleasure or pain, just that he felt it so much. Caboose moved to his other nipple, repeating the process just as carefully, and Sam blearily watched him tug his sweatpants up over his cock, pulling his bottle of lube back out. Some small part of Sam’s mind wondered what Caboose was planning to do, but the large majority of it had given up on questioning anything, content to simply accept.

Again, Caboose kissed him, this time deeper, and when lubed fingers closed around Sam’s dick, his ensuing moan was lost between their mouths. He could only lie there, clumsily grabbing at Caboose and returning the kiss as his dick was expertly stroked and squeezed. A second orgasm rapidly overpowered him and he slumped, not a single ounce of energy left at his disposal.

Caboose smiled down at him and asked, “How are you feeling?”

Sam emitted a faint wheeze.

“Yeah, I get that,” Caboose replied. “Do you need anything?”

Sam considered that, mind sluggish. _Did_ he need anything? An alternate career path, he supposed. Maybe a change of clothes. Some wipes?

“...Water...”

Caboose’s eyes lit up. “I can do that! I know where the vending machine is and everything. Wait right here!”

Sam thought about pointing out how there was a water cooler much closer than the vending machine, or how he was unlikely to be doing anything much more strenuous than ‘waiting’ for the foreseeable future, but then Caboose was unlocking his door and leaving.

The minutes ticked by, and Sam didn’t even realize when his eyes closed.

* * *

“**_SAM!_**_”_

Sam’s eyes shot open and he toppled to the floor, heart hammering against his ribs.

“_Put some fucking clothes on!”_ Mason screeched, and Sam scrambled to comply.

“Hello, Mr. Principal Wu,” Caboose’s voice piped up.

“What the—!? I thought you left!”

“Yes, to go get Mr. Super Principal Ortez some water,” Caboose said. He sidestepped Mason and approached Sam, holding out a water bottle. “Here you go.”

Still on the floor but with his undershirt pulled back down, Sam accepted it with shaking hands. He avoided Mason’s scandalized gawking to the best of his ability and opened the bottle, immediately starting to drink.

For a time, his gulps were all that could be heard, but once he drank his fill, nothing could hold the room’s awkward silence at bay.

“Could someone hand me my clothes?”

Mason stayed rooted to the spot. Caboose, on the other hand, gathered up Sam’s pants, underwear, socks, and even tie, then asked, “Are shoes clothes?”

He looked between Sam and Mason but neither provided an answer.

“Hmm, guess not. Here you go!” he exclaimed, shoving the bundle into Sam’s lap.

“Thank you,” Sam replied. He stared down at it, entirely unprepared to deal with the situation.

Apparently, so was Mason.

“Wait, how do you know me?” he asked Caboose.

“I have some friends in your classes. They say you’re very nice.”

“Oh.”

Silence fell over the room yet again.

“How do you know Mr. Super Principal Ortez?”

“How do I—? Yes, okay, we’ve been friends for years, but ‘_Super Principal’?”_

Sam glanced up to see Caboose happily nodding.

“_Why?”_ Mason asked.

“Well, he got promoted so now he won’t have to retire and he’ll get paid more and be the boss of everyone,” Caboose explained. “And he’s super fun.”

Sam felt his face grow heated, all too aware of what Caboose meant by ‘fun’. Unfortunately, Mason seemed to comprehend the underlying meaning well enough, and chose that moment to turn his glare on Sam, locking eyes with him for the first time since their makeshift confrontation began.

“Are you angry, Mr. Principal Wu?” Caboose asked.

A look of utter perplexity crossed Mason’s face as he turned back to Caboose. “Of course I am,” he said. “_This_ was _not_ supposed to happen, and it was Sam’s responsibility to put an end to it.”

Caboose frowned. “Why not?”

“Because! He’s a teacher and you’re his student, and teachers and students don’t—”

“Oh, but I’m not his student anymore.”

“No, but you _were_ when all this started—”

“Can you prove that?”

Sam and Mason both stared at Caboose.

“...No,” Mason admitted.

Caboose gave a curt nod. “Then I don’t think there’s a problem here, do you?”

Sam and Mason continued staring at Caboose, until finally, he gave a pleased sigh and smiled.

“Well, I have to go home and practice my valedictorian speech. Nice to meet you, goodbye.”

The door shut, leaving Sam and Mason alone together.

“Did he... Did he just say he had to go practice his valedictorian speech?” Mason asked.

Sam nodded.

“.....”

“.....”

“You’ve been _fucking the valedictorian!?”_

“_I didn’t know!”_


End file.
